


Just a little slice of life or something.

by LemonKiwiCandy



Series: Slice of Life with the Hyun Family. [1]
Category: B.A.P, EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Hyun family au, M/M, yes they are all aliens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 22:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14963186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonKiwiCandy/pseuds/LemonKiwiCandy
Summary: Baekhyun and Taehyung go grocery shopping while Daehyun stays home and fucks up.





	Just a little slice of life or something.

"Son of a -" Was the last thing Baekhyun heard before the call was cut short and the line went dead. He looked at his phone before looking at his son, Taehyung, who was  happily kicking his feet while sitting in the shopping cart.   


"I think your mom is in trouble." Baekhyun mused out loud but Taehyung just gave him a funny look.   


"I taught you werr the mommy of tis fam." Taehyung said, which made Baekhyun grunt in annoyance.   


"Why do I have to be the mom." Baekhyun grumbled. "Moms are overrated." He told his child.   


"Tat's why I have two daddies." Taehyung held his hand up, giving this father a peace sign.   


"Exactly!" Baekhyun chirped "Don't tell anyone I told you that." He really didn't need another angry woman coming after him. Taehyung just nodded and went back to playing with his cute alien doll that honestly showed up out of nowhere... Did Daehyun buy that for him or was it one of his friends?" Baekhyun thought to himself as he placed a few cereal boxes into the cart.    


"Can we get a snack?" Taehyung asked when they passed the junk food aisle.   


"I don't see why not, would you and Tata like to pick it out?" Baekhyun chuckled when his son instantly raised his arms to be taken out of the cart seat. He followed closely as his son walked up and down the aisle, judging each colorful package before finally whispering to Tata and picking up a bag of mint chocolate oreos. "Nice choice." Baekhyun ruffled his son's hair and let the child drop the blue package into the cart before sitting him back inside the cart seat.   


"What's next?" Taehyung giggled happily.    


"We need bananas, strawberries, watermelon, and grapes." Baekhyun handed his child the list and Taehyung nodded seriously, reading the items out loud and grinning proudly when his father pats his head. Baekhyun looks over each fruit carefully before showing it to Taehyung, who nods in approval even though he's not sure why he's looking at the fruit in the first place. They make their way towards the checkout lanes while Taehyung crosses out the fruit on the list, and Baekhyun can't but coo when he spots the messily drawn dog on the next page.    


"What a cutie." The cashier says when she spots Taehyung.   


"Thanks! What do you say, Taehyung?" Baekhyun asked softly however his son seemed to shy to say anything, but the cashier didn't mind at all because she finally got a good look at the father and whoooooo boi, is he hot and no wedding ring, nice. She tried to make small talk with him but all she got where generic polite answers, that obviously meant he wasn't interested, what a bummer. Baekhyun pushed the cart until it was right next to the trunk of his car and started placing the bags inside, he had to re-adjust a few of the bags but everything was safely inside so he slammed the trunk closed. When he looked back at the cart it was missing and went into full panic mode as he watched the cart speed down the hill with Taehyung laughing his lungs out. The father chased the cart and was able to stop it just before it collided with the curb, Taehyung asked to go again but Baekhyun refused the puppy eyes. With Taehyung strapt in his car seat, the two drove home and Baekhyun honestly forgot all about his call with Daehyun that was cut short. The two walked inside from the garage and their house was now a rainforest... There were birds singing their little hearts out but the only thing Baekhyun could hear was a familiar scream of true terror.   


"Rip Minseok." Baekhyun snorted and laughed when said man came running towards him but quickly panicked when he saw what was chasing after him. "When the fuck were there giant birds in the rainforest!" Baekhyun yelled as he slammed the garage door shut.    


"Daddy said a bad word!" Taehyung gasped clasping his hands over his mouth.   


"What a bad father." Minseok laughed out as he panted, which only lead to Baekhyun grabbing him by the back of the neck and forcing the older back into the house with the giant bird. "I'm sorry! Please save me." Minseok banged on the door and the younger kinda felt bad but at the same time he didn't.   


"Just freeze the thing." He barked out. "Hmmm, maybe we should call Chanyeol... How does baked chicken sound?" Baekhyun asked his son who only pouted at him.   


"Don't hurt the birdy." Taehyung stomped his foot.   


"But you like chicken."    


"But tat's not a chicken."   


"It'll probably taste like chicken."   


"Really?"   


"Yeah."   


"...Okay but I get the legs."    


"Deal." Baekhyun was about to pull out his phone and call Chanyeol but suddenly the door opened.   


"Welcome home!" Daehyun greeted them and Taehyung launched himself at his father.   


"Daddy!" The child screeched happily and Daehyun picked him up to litter his cheecks with kisses.   


"Where are my kisses?" Baekhyun pouted as he wrapped an arm around Daehyun's waste.   


"Did you get everything on the list?" Daehyun said coyly.   


"Yes."   


"Then bring the bags in." Daehyun quickly spun out of his partner's hold and walked back into their normal house. Baekhyun groaned but did what he was told, once everything was placed on the counter, the older corner Daehyun in the kitchen and demanded his kisses, which made the younger snicker before he placed soft butterfly kisses all over Baekhyun's face before landing a gentle kiss on his lips.   


"Ewww gross, stop making out in the kitchen we eat here." Youngjae complained as he started digging through the grocery bags.

 

"You don't live here so you don't get to complain." Daehyun argued.   


"Speaking about living here, why was our living room a rainforest?" Baekhyun asked.   


"Clumsy over here dropped a jar of narute." Youngjae answered blandly while Daehyun blushed embarrassingly.    


"Why am I not surprised." Baekhyun snorted.   


"Fluff both of you." Daehyun grumbled and went back to putting the groceries away. Taehyung interrupted everyone as he skidded into the room.   


"Can I go to Kookie's house?!" Taehyung asked excitedly, the adults couldn't help but coo at him. Daehyun glanced at the clock, it was only 1 p.m. so there was no harm in letting Taehyung play at a friend's house.   


"Okay but be home by 6:30." Daehyun said sternly and Taehyung saluted him before running off to put his shoes back.   


"Is it really safe for him to running around in public?" Minseok asked as he walked into the kitchen, he looked worse for wear but not injured.   


"He has a point, how many memories did he have to wipe over the years, plus moving is a pain in the ass." Youngjae added.   


"He's getting better at controlling his powers!" Daehyun exclaimed. Sure it was rocky at the beginning and being on the run wasn't great but they settled down eventually. Baekhyun gently squeezed his shoulder and Daehyun calmed down instantly.   


"And Taehyung needs some sort of human interaction if he's going to learn how to fit in. Jungkook and Jimin seem like the perfect kids to do that." Baekhyun chimed in. Youngjae put his hands up in surrender and Minseok nodded in agreement.   


"Let's just hope Taehyung doesn't accidentally blind someone." Minseok teased lightly.   


"Oh my god, it was only one time and it lasted for like 5 minutes, stop bringing it up." Baekhyun growled and punched the older's shoulder while everyone else laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell I don't know who to write like a child?   
> I do have a few ideas for this au but I need to study up on Exo because they are a group I only listen to so I don't know the members that well. Lmao if someone who knows Exo really well wants to help me write this dumpster fire I wouldn't mind.


End file.
